vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109487-please-devs-save-the-game-listen-to-your-players-people-jumping-ship
Content ---- So, what would you recommend? | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh, I'm with you. Was just hoping this person had some suggestions we haven't heard before. I dunno. /shrug | |} ---- I feel your pain, bro. | |} ---- ---- ---- Here is what you do. Ask your buds why they stopped playing. Write that all down and compile it into a simple straight to the point write-up listing the reasons they left and what they feel would be a good way to mitigate and or resolve the problems that caused them to leave. However on that same note when posting it up remove anything that is basically "X is bad" and thats it...it's better to do "X is bad, because Y,Z, and R. I believe F, G and H, may be possible solution" Then you just let devs take it for what it is... For now all I can say beyond that is, look around join a circle and or guild and enjoy the game with other people still here. | |} ---- ---- Bring it! The server is doing great and the more, the merrier! | |} ---- ---- ---- I'm so excited for 11.13.14! Wastleland 2 will have been out for like 2 months at that point, so any day 1 bugs will be gone. I will be happily knee deep in robot corpses as I save the Post Apocalyptic California with my trust 12 gauge and pipe bombs! | |} ---- WildStar is hardcore? Staying awake and doing coordinated movement while playing is hardcore? O'Rly?! Which loghead ever wanted that kind of GUI buildup for the tradeskills? - Where is that user? Let's linch him! /irony For a dev this seems reasonable. All of the game features and their solutions seem reasonable because a dev developed it. You develop something, you know how it works best FOR YOU. But how does it work for other people, who have to manage it the whole time? I don't know, where were the Alpha testers and their feedback? Who is acutally really happy with all of the solutions in WildStar. I'm not talking about the Features, but only the solutions. | |} ---- The ONLY reason I will be glad for this day, is so people who keep talking about it will finally go away for a while. There is a reason we're on the Wildstar forums and not the WoW forums. If you want to talk WoW, please, by all means, go there and talk about it. Please. | |} ---- ---- QFT. I feel like if this wasn't a thing right now, Wildstar would be putting around somewhat happily. | |} ---- ---- ---- That is not actually that sad, it is actually very common. A lot of WoW players flock to new games when they come out especially at the end of a expansion cycle because they have done it all, and are bored. The conspiracy theorist in me also says they do it to hurt any competitor game to make wow look better. They buy game, play game for a month or two, make long whiny crybaby threads about everything wrong with a game, which really amounts to no actual complaints like most of the threads on here. Say they are quitting, probably make multiple forum accounts to do this, which makes newcomers think the game is dying. Then they all go back to wow. Either way it is common cycle of mmos and is one of the reasons most mmos have a harder time because of these WoW bandwagon jumpers. I really wish Carbine would have moved the release date back to November and directly compete with WoW, not that they could win but at least we would have a better understanding of our playerbase, because the wow players would be too busy to leave and bash another game. Most of the complaints about this game are really about nothing. Bugs I can understand those complaints except for the fact that people want the bugs fixed in like 2 seconds and threaten to quit if they are not. But the other complaints, just read through them, game is tedious, it has dailies (so does wow btw), the content is just too hard, oooh it has quests and we don't like quests anymore (btw quests have been an industry standard even in wow since mmos came out) rep grinding is tedious (yep same as in wow), pvp sucks ( ok I agree with that one but arena and bg pvp has always sucked, the only good pvp is open world, but then again it is pvp who really cares, you want to pvp go join the army). That is the majority of complaints, most of the complaints are about the same systems that is in every other mmo but in those it is fine but in this game those systems are bad. The only thing I can really say to most of these people is if you don't like the game that Carbine developed just don't play. I would love for everyone to play this game but instead of complaining about the systems if you don't like it, just don't play. If the game fails it fails, but good luck finding a themepark mmo without quests, rep grinds, dailies and bugs. | |} ---- ---- ----